


Unlikely Matches

by Leia21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sex Scenes, Español | Spanish, Frottage, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, first time for everything mates, so lost
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia21/pseuds/Leia21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de terminar el colegio, Kuroo flota sin saber qué hacer y Tsukishima no sabe cómo ayudarlo. Y todo se complica con la revelación de un pequeño gran detalle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beta's in love

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer!
> 
> OH GOD, no sé cómo hacer un resumen que llame la atención. Seguiré practicando, así como seguiré practicando mi escritura. Hace meses que no hago nada y hace años que no escribo una escena de sexo decente.
> 
> BUT I'LL BE BETTER, I KNOW
> 
> Que tengas un buen día y lo disfrutes :)

Acostumbrarse a Kuroo era prácticamente imposible. Cada viaje a Tokio estaba lleno de bromas de adolescentes, citas incómodas y regalos vergonzosos. Siempre se preguntaba por qué se tomaba la molestia de hacer ese viaje solo para aguantar los juegos del mayor. Y, como siempre, ahí estaba, saliendo de una película particularmente mala, que no pudo ver porque se la pasó poniendo a raya a Kuroo, que estaba empecinado en aprovechar la oscuridad de la sala. Por enésima vez, Kuroo trató de tomarle la mano y por enésima vez, Tsukishima lo apartó de golpe.  
—Eres testarudo, ¿sabes? —se quejó Tsukishima, con el ceño fruncido.  
—Y te encanta —canturreó Kuroo, sonriendo triunfante.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el rubio, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Crees que el humo de la ciudad te vuelve irresistible o algo así?  
—Mmm, puede ser… —hizo un último intento por acercarse y Tsukishima volvió a evitarlo—. Lo cierto es que, sin importar lo que digas, siempre vuelves por más.  
Tsukishima solo rodó los ojos por respuesta. No tenía cómo responder a eso. No importaba qué tan infantil le pareciera el mayor, él siempre volvía a la ciudad.  
Después de una cena rápida, como era costumbre, Kuroo lo llevó a su casa. Los motivos se le escapaban, pero la casa de Kuroo siempre estaba vacía los fines de semana que él venía de visita. Como si sus padres supieran lo que su hijo planeaba hacer bajo su techo y, por consideración, salían de la ciudad para dejarlos solos. Pero no todas las noches Kuroo conseguía meterlo a su habitación. De hecho, esa era la cuarta vez que visitaba la habitación, y se sentía igual de abochornado que la primera vez.  
Kuroo abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, mientras él volvía abajo a revisar algunas cosas. Tsukishima se paró en medio de la habitación, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. Estaba bastante desordenado, con la cama a medio hacer, pero se imaginaba que las habitaciones de la mayoría de los adolescentes eran así. Volvió a ver la cama y recuerdos de lo que ya habían hecho sobre ella lo hicieron sonrojar. En la mesita de noche al costado de la cama, en el primer cajón, sabía que estaban guardados un par de condones y un frasco de lubricante. La primera vez que… aquello pasó, Tsukishima se burló amargamente de lo preparado que estaba el mayor. No fue hasta después de dos días de no responder los mensajes de Kuroo que este le confesó que nunca había llevado a nadie a su habitación, y que todo aquello lo compró para él. Incluso aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle si deseaba probar lubricantes aromatizados o algo así. Tsukishima lo odió por esa pregunta, pero no pudo negar el alivio que esa información le causó.  
Esos celos, por llamarlo de alguna forma, lo tomaron por sorpresa, así como muchas cosas más en todo el tiempo que había aceptado salir con Kuroo. Todo le daba miedo, todo era extraño. Se sentía ansioso todo el tiempo, pero igual, volvía. Como si Kuroo fuera una molestia que no podía dejar de lado.  
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Kuroo volver a la habitación, hasta que él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Se tensó un poco y esperó escuchar alguna frase estúpida, pero, como pocas veces, Kuroo se mantuvo en silencio. Solo se dedicó a besar su cuello y nuca, mientras sus manos descansaban casualmente sobre sus caderas. Tsukki tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría luego. No sabía si estaba contento o molesto con lo directo que era Kuroo.  
—Pensé que ya estarías poniéndote cómodo —finalmente, Kuroo habló y sus manos se movieron perezosamente delimitando el borde de su pantalón—,¿o acaso te pone que…? —la pregunta murió a la mitad y solo entonces Tsukishima recordó que Kuroo también era humano y a veces se ponía nervioso—. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —trató de sonar burlón como siempre, con una mano colándose bajo la remera de Tsukki.  
Algo en la pequeña vacilación de Kuroo le dio coraje y Tsukki se liberó de sus brazos para darse vuelta. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kuroo para mantenerlo a raya y lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer a la cama.  
—No, quiero que me veas —se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.  
Los colores se le subieron al rostro y su garganta se secó. Aún así, ya lo había dicho y retractarse lo haría quedar mal. Además, el rostro de Kuroo valía la pena. El pobre estaba echado en la cama, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas y los ojos clavados en él. Tsukishima sonrió satisfecho.  
—Te ves como todo un perdedor… y uno virgen —le tentó.  
Tomó un respiro más y comenzó deshaciéndose de la chaqueta. La deslizó por sus hombros, sin verlo, pero tratando de ser seductor, y la dejó caer al suelo. Volvió a sentirse estúpido, pero se aguantó. Con los brazos cruzados, tomó los bordes de su remera y comenzó a subirla lentamente. El contacto de sus dedos contra su piel le hizo sentir extraño, y la mirada fija de Kuroo en los centímetros de piel que descubría, agudizó los nudos en su estómago.  
Capaz eran los nervios, pero le costó algo quitarse la remera. El bochorno lo puso más nervioso y terminó luchando con el botón de su pantalón. Comenzaba a frustrarse, cuando la mano de Kuroo lo detuvo.  
—Déjame ayudarte… —Kuroo ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama y tiró de su pantalón, para que se acercara.  
Se relamió los labios, mirando al rubio a los ojos y lamió la blanca piel de su abdomen, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón con facilidad. Tsukishima frunció algo molesto. Kuroo siempre sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones y él perdía la ilusión de control que deseaba tener. Pero las atenciones de Kuroo le hacían olvidar eso. Sintió una tensión en su bajo vientre. La sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus partes bajas. Oh, la juventud y sus hormonas. Kuroo bajó el pantalón con cuidado, sin dejar de besar y lamer su piel. Cuando al fin la prenda estuvo lo suficientemente baja como para caer al piso, las manos de Kuroo tomaron sus nalgas, masajeando los globos de carne.  
— ¡Kuroo! —reclamó, asombrado, y extremadamente excitado.  
Clavó sus dedos en los hombros del mayor, pero no lo apartó. Solo lo usó de soporte, porque sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Kuroo lanzó una risita y siguió recorriendo su entrepierna, solo rosando su pene con los labios aún. Tsukishima aún no estaba totalmente erecto, pero era obvio que respondía a las atenciones de Kuroo. Los labios de Tetsurou llegaron a la punta del miembro y lo tomó con delicadeza. Acarició el glande con la lengua, húmeda y juguetona, y Tsukishima tembló. Un gemido agudo abandonó su garganta y, muy a su pesar, sonaba increíblemente… necesitado.  
Kuroo sonrió con los labios alrededor de su pene y, con la presión justa, metió más del miembro a la boca. Tsukki lanzó otro quejido cuando la lengua de Kuroo se puso a seguir cada vena en su miembro. El rubio movió las caderas, buscando más de esa cálida y húmeda cavidad. Kuroo lo sujetó de las caderas, para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero a cambio, agarró algo más de ritmo e intensidad. Succionaba y lamía toda la extensión del órgano, hasta tenerlo totalmente erecto y palpitante  
—Tetsurou… —gimió Tsukki, con voz agonizante.  
Tomó un puñado de pelo negro, porque sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles. Kuroo lo notó, lanzó un último gemido, con el pene completamente en su boca, dejando que las vibraciones llegaran a Tsukki, y se apartó. Antes de que Tsukishima pudiera quejarse, Kuroo ya lo echó a la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas. Las manos del mayor acariciaron sus muslos, mientras sus labios se dedicaron a besar toda la zona. Tsukishima se deshacía en quejidos y suspiros de placer, tomando, pero Kuroo sabía que el rubio aún no estaba del todo perdido en lo que sucedía.  
En vez de tomar nuevamente el pene entre sus labios, esta vez pasó a la arrugada piel de sus testículos. Jugó con ella, besando y estirando suavemente, deleitándose con las exclamaciones de Tsukki. El rubio se revolvía bajo sus atenciones, luchando en vano contra el placer. Succionó un testículo, jugando con este en su boca y soltándolo de golpe, haciendo un obsceno sonido. Y luego, su boca bajó más, besando la suave piel del perineo.  
Tsukishima sentía el rostro arder. En su vida había sentido algo en esa zona. Se sentía tan expuesto y sucio bajo esas caricias, pero por nada del mundo quería parar. Se sentía en una bruma densa y húmeda que lo sofocaba deliciosamente. La lengua de Kuroo no se detuvo allí, luego de acariciar un poco más ese pedazo de piel, siguió bajando. Abrió más las piernas de Tsukki y, sin dar aviso, su lengua se posó sobre el apretado orificio ocultó entre sus nalgas.  
— ¡No! —se sobresaltó Tsukki, pero Kuroo sostuvo sus piernas con firmeza—. Basta, eso no… —pero Kuroo ignoró sus protestas y siguió atendiendo la piel arrugada de su abertura.  
Tsukki tragó saliva, y sintió como si estuviera tragando una pelota dura. Sentía las caricias de los labios y la lengua de Kuroo en esa zona tan íntima. La emoción era demasiada, casi sobrecogedora. Quería cerrar las piernas, detenerlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo pervertido del acto lo dejaba quieto en su sitio. Kuroo jugaba con los pliegues de piel un poco más, antes de presionar con la lengua, buscando penetrarlo.  
—Tetsurou, basta… —la sensación era tan extraña.  
Lo hacía sentir raro y culpable, porque a pesar de todo, sentía que esa caricia lo estaba llevando al clímax. Pero, no era suficiente, quería más. Su miembro yacía erecto y olvidado sobre su abdomen, con gotas de pre semen haciendo un pequeño charco bajo el glande. Gimió tomando las sábanas y arqueando la espalda. Tenía ganas de tocarse, pero, sinceramente, después de una semana sin tener a Kuroo, solo quería una cosa.  
—Kuroo… —lo llamó—. Tetsurou, por favor… —lanzó un suspiro, lleno de lujuria. Su voz sonaba ronca, apagada por el placer—. Necesito… Necesito que… —tragó saliva. Su sonrojo se agudizó al saber lo que pediría—. Cógeme, Tetsurou, por favor… —rogó, con la voz quebrada.  
El timbre perfecto para llamar la atención de Kuroo. Esas solas palabras hicieron que su pene diera un salto dentro de sus pantalones y de repente, ya no tenía la paciencia necesaria para seguir jugando con su pobre amante. Gruñó, irguiéndose.  
—Por supuesto —dijo Kuroo, abriéndose los pantalones con una velocidad que solo le daba la calentura.  
Su caliente miembro prácticamente palpitaba en su mano, la punta brillante por todo el líquido seminal que había soltado. Se inclinó sobre Tsukki, estirándose para tomar los condones y el lubricante y, algo en Tsukki, algo primitivo y foráneo, lo llevó a detenerlo.  
—No, no lo uses… —tragó saliva y bajó la mirada abochornado—. Quiero sentirte dentro.  
Kuroo apretó los labios, volviendo a acomodarse entre sus piernas y lo besó. Un beso profundo y violento, como si quisiera devorarlo por completo.  
—Me vas a matar —gruñó Kuroo sobre sus labios. Tomó su miembro y, sin más preámbulo, lo llevó a la entrada del rubio.  
Tsukishima frunció el ceño, moviendo las caderas en respuesta a esa caricia. Quería ese miembro dentro, quería sentirlo tan profundo y tan fuerte como fuera posible, y lo quería ya. Pero Kuroo se tomó su tiempo, primero empujando con mano firme pero con cuidado, hasta que el glande venció la resistencia del esfínter y comenzó a entrar. Ambos gimieron cuando la cabeza atravesó el aro de carne, ganando milímetros con una constancia épica. A Tsukki, ese paso lento lo volvía loco. Lo obligaba a sentir cada centímetro que carne que profanaba su cuerpo. Pero no se quejaba, porque sabía lo mucho que a Kuroo le gustaba concentrarse en ese primer acto.  
Cuando al fin estuvo dentro, tan dentro como podía, el mayor se tomó unos segundos para admirar con depravada fascinación el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían. Tsukki odiaba esos segundos, lo hacían sentir tan… sucio. Llevó la mano a su pelvis, llamando la atención de Kuroo.  
—Ya deja de perder el tiempo —reclamó, con la mirada fiera, a pesar de su acalorado rostro.  
Kuroo lanzó una risa ladina, y obedeció de inmediato. Con menos preámbulo, comenzó a mover las caderas, probando un poco al principio, hasta que Tsukki lanzó un gemido. Era ahí donde debía apuntar y así lo hizo. Sin compasión, comenzó a tomar impulso y atacó con fuerza su próstata, tomando al menor por sorpresa. Tsukishima, al principio, se negaba a gemir o lanzar algo más que quejidos y suspiros, pero con la persistencia de Kuroo, no faltó mucho para que se deshiciera en gemidos agudos. Se sentía tan lleno y casi sobrecogido de placer, con el caliente miembro de Kuroo marcándolo por dentro.  
—Tetsurou, Tetsurou… —llamaba Tsukki, con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Soltó las sábanas y de inmediato, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kuroo y sus uñas se clavaron en la fornida espalda.  
Abrió más las piernas, arqueándose más para permitir al otro llegar cada vez más profundo dentro de él. El placer crecía sin control, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Solo existían él, Kuroo y el ardiente punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían.  
—Rayos, Tsukki… —gimió Kuroo entre dientes, perdiendo el ritmo debido al placer. Sus estocadas eran cada vez más descuidadas, pero no carecían de nada de fuerza.  
Estaba a punto de terminar y sabía que no debía hacerlo dentro del rubio. Se enfrentaría a un mundo de regaños si lo hacía sin condón, pero… Las sensaciones eran demasiado para él y, sin aviso y sin poder hacer nada más que seguir penetrándolo, terminó muy profundo dentro de Tsukishima, con el nombre de este en sus labios.  
Tsukishima sintió el cálido semen del mayor dentro y algo en la idea de tener la semilla de Kuroo dentro hizo que finalmente también se corriera sobre su estómago, sin más estímulo que el suave roce del torso de Kuroo.  
Se quedaron quietos un momento, descendiendo de a poco de la nube de excitación. Un momento de paz antes de la tormenta. Kuroo salió lentamente de Tsukki, y se acostó a su lado, acariciando el cansado rostro de su amante. Se veía precioso, sudado y con los ojos cerrados. El rojo de sus mejillas se iba desvaneciendo de a poco. De pronto, Tsukishima abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Kuroo.  
—Lo siento escurrir entre mis piernas —se quejó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, bastardo?  
Kuroo se quedó quieto un segundo, sin entender a que se refería. Lastimosamente, esas palabras fueron directo a su miembro cansado. Kuroo sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo.  
—Deja de tentarme, o te dejaré sin poder caminar en la mañana.  
—Como si pudieras —Tsukki lo apartó, sin inmutarse con sus palabras. O, al menos, eso quería aparentar, pero la idea no le parecía tan mala. Se levantó, planeando ir al baño, pero los brazos de Kuroo lo detuvieron.  
—Puedo intentarlo… —ofreció, con picardía.  
Tsukki se sonrojó antes que pudiera evitarlo y rodó los ojos para disfrazarlo. —Deja de jugar. No somos animales —se soltó, porque necesitaba alejarse de Kuroo antes de rendirse a sus encantos y volver a abrirle las piernas. Siempre que el acto acababa, a Tsukki le entraba una súbita ola de vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Le asombraba lo desinhibido que podía ser con el mayor. Fue al baño. “Como un animal…”, pensó para sí, mientras entraba al baño. Se metió a la bañera y abrió la ducha.  
—En realidad, sí somos animales —la voz de Kuroo lo sobresaltó.  
Lo había seguido al baño y ya estaba metiéndose con él bajo el agua. Kuroo le dijo que era para ahorrar agua cuando el rubio se quejó, y Tsukki lo dejó ser, soltando un suspiro exasperado.  
—No es razón para comportarse como uno. Incluso los alfas y omegas se comportan —siguió reprochando Tsukki. Apartaba las manos de Kuroo a manotazos cada vez que trataba de tocarlo.  
—Lastimosamente, ni tú ni yo lo somos… —sin dejar de insistir, al fin, consiguió abrazar a Tsukki y repartió besos sobre su mejilla—. Pero me gustaría hacerte mi omega de por vida. Te marcaría día y noche…  
—Ya, deja eso… —lo pellizcó para que se callara—. Sabes que no es tan sencillo. La vez pasada, un omega entró en celo y Tanaka-san se volvió loco.  
—Vaya, eso es raro. Pensé que los omegas tomaban pastillas para evitar esas cosas —Kuroo lo comentó a la ligera, saliendo de la ducha primero. Debía buscar toallas limpias para Tsukki.  
—Al parecer, este chico no sabía que era un omega… y a los quince años, en un partido de práctica, lo descubrió a la mala —siguió explicando Tsukki, hurgando su interior con sus dedos para sacar todo el semen de Kuroo.  
Kuroo se quedó viendo un poco más, perdido en la imagen de Tsukki metiéndose los dedos.  
—Pensé que… eso lo averiguaban ya a los trece o doce años —su voz sonaba perdida, porque su atención estaba en otra cosa.  
—Al parecer, se puede presentar tarde… —Tsukki sabía que Kuroo lo miraba, y, muy a su pesar, respondía a ese escrutinio en formas que no quería.  
—Pero ya es muy tarde para nosotros, oh, simples mortales —bromeó Kuroo, dándose cuenta de que Tsukki alargaba el acto de limpiarse. El menor estaba dándole un espectáculo y él no iba a desaprovecharlo.  
—Mmm, sí… —se le escapó un gemido y miró a Kuroo, como invitándolo a unirse.  
Kuroo no necesitó palabras, y se metió a la ducha, nuevamente. Muy en el fondo, Tsukishima pensó para sí, que ser el omega de Kuroo no estaría mal.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un montón de adolescentes emocionalmente constipados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo y, oh boy, olvidé lo duro que era escribir drama Y planear un fic largo. Hay tantos detalles por exponer y no quiero tirarlo todo de una, pero tampoco quiero que se pierdan en el relato...
> 
> La idea de todo el fic son relaciones poco probables para un omegaverse, y... bueno, una escena que vendrá más adelante.

Ese día, durante las prácticas, Tsukishima apenas podía concentrarse. Tenía el último mensaje sin contestar de Kuroo en la mente. “¿Puedo quedarme unos días contigo?”. Tenía tantas interrogantes al respecto que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Por un lado, ya se habían pasado meses desde que la graduación de Kuroo y él aún no decidía qué hacer con su vida. Sabía que eso acarreaba tensas situaciones en su familia y Tsukki no sabía muy bien qué hacer para ayudar. Siempre que se animaba a hacer preguntas sobre el futuro, Kuroo las evadía con alguna broma tonta. Y por otro lado, esa iba a ser la primera vez que Kuroo visitaba su casa, y aún no estaba seguro de cómo presentarlo ante sus padres. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué tipo de relación tenía con el pelo negro.  
No era idiota, era consciente de los sentimientos de Kuroo. También entendía que habían cruzado líneas que simples amigos o conocidos no debían cruzar. Y aún así…  
— Es un chico de ciudad. De seguro, esas cosas no son para tanto — era una afirmación que le dejaba un gusto amargo en la garganta, pero lo hacía sentir más cómodo.  
Porque si todo no era más que un juego o un pasatiempo para ambos, no había razón para tomarlo en serio. No había razón para darle nombre a sus sentimientos.  
— ¡Tsukki, cuidado!  
El grito agudo de Yamaguchi lo devolvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo para evitar un pelotazo en su dirección. El chico pecoso corrió a las gradas donde estaba sentado, mientras en el fondo, el par de idiotas que tenía por compañeros lo miraban como si se le hubiera caído la cabeza o algo.  
— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Yamaguchi, a pesar de la obvia respuesta.  
— Sí, pero por poco —le lanzó una mirada de reproche al dúo detrás de Yamaguchi — ¿Acaso eso fue a propósito? — escupió con desdén y el par se vio visiblemente afectado.  
— ¡Fue culpa suya! — dijeron al unísono, señalándose uno al otro y Tsukki giró los ojos.  
— Ya, no importa. De todas formas, necesitarán más para librarse de mí… — pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.  
El par ya estaba peleando como siempre. Bueno, capaz parecían un poco más agresivos que de costumbre. Lanzó un suspiro y se levantó para ir a practicar, pero Yamaguchi seguía allí, con la misma expresión de preocupación. Tsukki frunció el ceño, molesto con la innecesaria preocupación.  
— La pelota no me dio y lo viste — replicó, tratando de calmar a su amigo — Gracias, ¿de acuerdo?  
— No es eso — habló Yamaguchi, un tanto vacilante, pero definitivamente, con más confianza que el año pasado — Estuviste distraído todo el día — explicó — Más que de costumbre…  
Tsukki chasqueó la lengua. Si Yamaguchi le llamaba la atención es porque ya estaba siendo muy obvio. La mirada preocupada de su amigo seguía allí, urgiéndolo a hablar. Pero Tsukishima no quería hablar, porque eso significaba enfrentarse al dilema que tenía en frente y aún no estaba listo para eso. Pensaba en cómo evadir esa conversación, pero no fue necesario. Unos gritos acalorados llamaron la atención de todos en el gimnasio.  
Kageyama y Hinata estaban peleando en la cancha. No era una de sus peleas habituales. Habían empezado con gritos e insultos, pero en algún momento, se agarraron de las ropas y comenzaban a repartir golpes. Hinata lanzó un puño al rostro de Kageyama que sacó de balance al más alto, pero Kageyama tomó a Hinata y ambos cayeron al suelo. Tanaka y Noya corrieron a detener la pelea después del asombro inicial.  
— Creí que se llevaban bien, pero sus peleas se han vuelto tan… violentas en los últimos meses —comentó Tsukki, y agregó con algo de altanería — Como si no hubiera una mejor forma de liberar la tensión sexual.  
Era una broma de mal gusto y mal hecha, pero Tsukishima no estaba de humor.  
— Es que ambos son alfas — explicó Yamaguchi — Es obvio lo que sienten uno por el otro, pero… es una pena.  
Tsukishima apretó los labios. Había algo en la idea de alfas y omegas que lo ponía nervioso. Que una suerte de arreglo biológico le arrebate a buena parte de la humanidad su libertad para elegir una pareja le parecía casi trágico. Gobernados por las hormonas, como si fueran animales. Condenados a vivir de pastillas e inyecciones solo para suprimir sus bajos instintos y poder vivir una vida normal… El recuerdo de un niño llorando en un callejón oscuro lo acechaba pero alejó la memoria, temeroso de enfrentar algo más grande que él.  
— Que estúpido — escupió Tsukishima, con desdén y se alejó sin ver la expresión en el rostro de Yamaguchi.  
El mensaje de Kuroo seguía sin respuesta para cuando terminó el día y Tsukishima se encontraba ya en su habitación, solo y con la libertad de meditar sobre el asunto con más tranquilidad. “Dime qué sucede”, demandó en un mensaje. A veces, era difícil no parecer interesado en Kuroo y su bienestar, y sabía que, ya en ese punto de su relación, sus pretensiones eran inútiles. Pero no podía dejar ese hábito.  
“¿Por qué? ¿Preocupado?”, fue la respuesta rápida de Kuroo.  
El menor rodó los ojos. Kuroo sabía cómo meterse con él, pero él sabía cómo responder.  
“¿Quieres un lugar para quedarte o no?”.  
La respuesta de Kuroo tardó un poco en llegar. Podía imaginar al mayor pensando en su respuesta, en el significado de cada palabra y luego, reuniendo el valor para finalmente enviar el mensaje. “Necesito salir de casa”, respondió al fin y Tsukishima contuvo el aliento mientras la segunda parte del mensaje llegaba. “No me dejan en paz con el tema de la universidad y necesito un respiro. Será solo por un par de días. Luego, veré qué hacer”.  
Se acostó en la cama y dejó el celular sobre su pecho. Nunca quiso indagar mucho sobre la dinámica familiar de Kuroo. De hecho, aún no había conocido a sus padres. En los pocos fines de semana que había pasado en la casa de Kuroo, los adultos siempre estaban en algún viaje o alguna fiesta de la que no volvían hasta el domingo, ya después de la partida de Tsukishima. Se preguntó si Kuroo no tendría más amigos cerca de él para pasar esos días. Suponía que Kenma no tendría problemas en alojarlo.  
“¿Por qué no se lo pides a Kenma?”, preguntó de golpe, sin darse cuenta del tono que implicaba.  
“Hahahaha, ¿acaso estás celoso?”. El rubio frunció el ceño, enfadado. No iba a contestarle. Al parecer, después de unos minutos de silencio, Kuroo entendió la indirecta y mandó otro mensaje. “Kenma también me molesta con lo de la facultad. Estoy harto. ¿Por qué no dejan mi futuro en paz?”  
“Solo están preocupados por ti”, respondió antes de pensarlo del todo. Aunque era cierto, él lo entendía así. Porque también estaba preocupado, solo que no tenía el coraje de preguntarle nada.  
“¿Y tú no?”, preguntó Kuroo, como si supiera que estaba pensando.  
“No es asunto mío”, envió, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Era tan idiota. Recordó el rostro herido de Kuroo y el malestar empeoró. “Hablaré con mis padres”, agregó, “pero solo por unos días o levantarás sospechas”.  
…  
Kageyama exudaba nerviosismo. Estaba ansioso y no podía quedarse quieto. Incluso después de su extenuante entrenamiento, la energía le sobraba. Apenas terminó la cena en su casa, se excusó para salir a correr, a pesar de los reclamos de su madre. El pueblo estaba tranquilo de noche. Nadie en las calles, solo uno que otro gato callejero. Trató de concentrarse en sus pasos, en su respiración, en el latir de su corazón, pero seguía esa incomodidad latente de fondo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía ponerle nombre a lo que le molestaba. Solo sabía que era peor y casi insoportable cuando Hinata aparecía en el recuadro.  
Hinata, ese pequeño duendecillo de cabellos rojos, saltando de aquí para allá, brillando como un molesto rayo de sol en la mañana. Había algo en el chico que, últimamente, le sacaba de quicio. Tal vez, era su cabello, o su energía rebosante o esa sonrisa que le sacaba el aliento. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no cuando saltaba en respuesta a sus tiros con tanta precisión y confianza, dejando ver solo un poco más de piel de su abdomen.  
Kageyama se detuvo y tragó saliva. Su garganta se sentía seca. Pasaba a menudo si pensaba en el enano. La sangre corría más a prisa y su corazón latía con más fuerza. Y el calor. El calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y el enfado aumentaba. “Hinata, Hinata, Hinata”, todos sus días estaban llenos de él. En las clases, en las prácticas, y ahora cuando estaba solo. Corrió más rápido, como si tratara de escapar de esa rabia injustificada. Lo hacía ya sin ver por dónde iba.  
Dobló descuidadamente en una esquina y chocó contra algo. No lo hizo caer, pero sí retrocedió unos pasos. Su primera reacción, aún a pesar de su estado de ánimo, fue disculparse, pero cuando abrió los ojos para reconocer a quién había chocado, se detuvo de inmediato. Hinata estaba en el suelo, soltando quejidos adoloridos. Llevaba shorts holgados que se arremolinaron sobre su pelvis dejando ver más de sus piernas que de costumbre. Estaba sudado y la camiseta holgada que llevaba dejaba ver mucho de su cuello y pecho.  
El calor de la ira lo dominó por completo al ver esa visión. Sus ojos se sentía inyectados de furia y su rostro ardía.  
− ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces corriendo en la noche? – ladró Kageyama – ¡Podrías hacerte daño!  
– ¡Mira quién lo dice! – saltó Hinata, ignorando el dolor en su espalda – ¡Tú también corrías Y fuiste el que me hizo daño! – para probar su punto, se dio vuelta y levantó su camiseta, mostrando una zona levemente rosada en su espalda.   
La imagen hizo explotar algo en Kageyama. Tomó al más bajo del brazo y lo estampó de cara contra la pared.  
– Lo haces a propósito, ¿no? – la voz de Kageyama sonaba más gruesa que de costumbre.  
Hinata, que al principio iba a quejarse por el trato, tembló. Había algo peligroso en el tono de voz de Kageyama y aún no precisaba cómo responder. Kageyama se las arregló para doblar el brazo de Hinata detrás de su espalda, doblándolo con tanta fuerza que le arrancó otro quejido de dolor y temor al pequeño.   
– ¡Ya basta, Kageyama! – gritó Hinata, encontrando su voz – ¡Me haces daño!  
Kageyama no respondió. Solo se quedó viendo la suave piel de la nuca de Hinata. Había algo malo ahí, algo que no debía ser, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.  
– Eres un alfa – siseó Kageyama, tratando de que ese hecho lo calmara – ¿Por qué tenías que ser un alfa?  
La pregunta caló profundo en Hinata. Lo dejó helado unos segundos. La realidad de la naturaleza de ambos, el vínculo que compartían… el deseo al que no podían ponerle nombre. Todo era demasiado para su sencilla mente.  
– ¿Por qué tenías que ser TÚ un alfa? – rebatió Hinata, haciendo suficiente fuerza para apartar a Kageyama y guardar distancia.  
Pero no quería, no quería guardar distancia. Quería golpearlo, morderlo, destruirlo. Cualquier cosa para estar cerca de esa presencia que encendía llamas en su interior. Ninguno habló por unos segundos. Ninguno se atrevió a ver al otro. Temían que solo un vistazo podría revelar todo aquello que ellos no querían y no podían aceptar.  
– Ten más cuidado… – murmuró Kageyama, sin levantar la mirada. Detestaba la complicada situación en la que se encontraba.  
– No necesito que te preocupes por mí – refunfuñó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y también sin verlo.  
Todo se volvió incómodo de repente y ninguno sabía cómo actuar después de aquello. Había tantas cosas que solucionar, pero ninguno tenía la capacidad para enfrentarlo. Kageyama pensaba en Sugawara y su amena presencia. De seguro, el experimentado armador tendría un buen consejo para él. Hinata, en cambio, pensó en Noya o Tanaka-senpai. Su ciega admiración por ellos lo llevaban a confiar en ese par como si se trataran de responsables autoridades. Pero, le abochornaba hablar de ese problema que ni siquiera podía definir.  
– Más te vale no arruinar la práctica de mañana… - amenazó Kageyama, pero no había ninguna intención detrás de sus palabras. Solo quería una excusa para seguir allí, con Hinata, a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía.  
– Eres tú quién me golpeó esta mañana – rebatió Hinata y Kageyama frunció el ceño, molesto por no poder responder a esa acusación – Estás molestando a Enoshita, también, así que cálmate, ¿quieres?  
– Pero tú… – se calló a mitad de la oración. Era Hinata quien lo provocaba, lo sabía, pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Hinata hacía para provocarlo? – ¿Mañana a primera hora en el gimnasio? – cambió el curso de la conversación, a favor a mantener esa tensa paz solo unos segundos más.  
– Como si fueras a llegar primero – tentó Hinata, con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Últimamente, en sus competencias, había logrado una gran ventaja que le inflaba el ego.  
– … es solo suerte – era el turno de Kageyama de farfullar, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero. No quería aceptarlo, pero últimamente, Hinata era más rápido y ágil de lo que recordaba – Mañana, la victoria será mía.  
Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, ninguno dispuesto a alejarse, pero el tiempo no se detenía. Ambos tenían hogares a los que volver y cada uno partió en dirección opuesta. Apenas llegó, Hinata le mandó un mensaje a Kageyama, en parte para asentarse otra victoria a sus competencias imaginarias y en parte, para asegurarse de que Kageyama haya llegado seguro a casa. Kageyama respondió en cuestión de minutos, algo enfadado, pero ansioso por saber cómo había llegado tan rápido. Entre mensajes sin sentido y emociones confusas, se pasaron mitad de la noche hablando hasta que el puro cansancio los hizo caer rendidos a ambos casi al mismo tiempo.


	3. Capítulo III o Cliffhanger are my selling point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentamos más parejas y destruimos la pareja principal, 'cause why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé, lo siento u.u La idea es alzar un capítulo por semana, pero no encontré el tiempo. Trataré de no pasarme de la fecha otra vez... Y voy a trabajar en mis finales ahahahh

Era viernes a la noche y Tsukishima estaba en la parada de autobuses, quejándose entre dientes del frío que hacía y de lo cansado que estaba. Y Kuroo que llegaba tarde. Estaba inquieto, con una molestia en el pecho que no podía nombrar. No era la primera vez que Kuroo venía al pueblo a verlo, pero sí era la primera vez que se quedaría con él en su casa, y por todo el fin de semana. También, era la primera vez que presentaría a Kuroo a sus padres. Era obvio que no les hablaría de la relación que tenía con él. De hecho, incluso tuvo que mentir un poco sobre la identidad de Kuroo para que ellos aceptaran albergar al adolescente en su casa durante todo el fin de semana.   
El bus llegó a la terminal con unos quince minutos de retraso que solo alimentaron su nerviosismo. Caminó rápido para recibirlo. Lo buscó entre la gente que bajaba, hasta que al fin reconoció su desordenado cabello negro. Su nervioso corazón dio un salto y Tsukki tragó saliva. Kuroo lo miró y saludó en la distancia para luego hacerse camino entre el gentío y llegar junto a él.  
– Llegas tarde – se quejó Tsukishima, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.  
Kuroo sólo sonrió travieso. – Lo lamento, pero no era yo quien manejaba el autobús, ¿recuerdas? – se defendió Kuroo y Tsukishima rodó los ojos – Yo también me moría de ganas de verte – agregó y, sin aviso alguno, se acercó a robarle un beso a Tsukishima.  
– ¡Hey! Estamos en público – replicó Tsukishima, dando un paso atrás. Con el rostro rojo como un tomate, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera notado.  
– Vamos, puedes decir que es una costumbre citadina – se rio el mayor, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro – Ven, ayúdame con mis cosas…  
Tsukishima apretó los labios, pero se dijo guiar. – Lo que sea… – suspiró – Y recuerda, estás aquí porque mañana tendremos una práctica conjunta con Nekoma y querías llegar antes porque los viajes te cansan demasiado –. Era la única excusa factible que se le había ocurrido y sus padres parecieron contentos con ella. – Ni una palabra sobre haber terminado el colegio o estar huyendo de casa como un bebé rebelde, ¿de acuerdo?  
Kuroo no respondió de inmediato, porque tuvo que adelantarse para reclamar su equipaje. Tsukishima no esperaba más que una maleta, al fin y al cabo, Kuroo no parecía muy quisquilloso con su apariencia, por lo que las tres maletas enormes lo tomaron muy por sorpresa.  
– Kuroo, ¿qué diablos? ¡Se supone que sólo te quedas el fin de semana! – exclamó Tsukki, cargando una de las maletas.  
Por suerte, ya había planeado pedir un taxi y tenía el dinero para eso, pero eso no apaciguaba su enfado. ¿Cómo le explicaría todo eso a sus padres?  
– Y solo estaré el fin de semana – le aseguró Kuroo, alzando una maleta al taxi – Para el lunes, ya tendré un lugar propio… – canturreó, orgulloso como ninguno y Tsukki estaba más perdido que nunca.  
…  
Kuroo les cayó muy bien a sus padres. A pesar de su actitud descuidada, sí había prestado atención a la historia de Tsukishima y jugaba su papel muy bien. Se excusó por el exceso de equipaje, diciendo que tuvo que traer las cosas de algunos compañeros, para aligerar la carga de su equipo. Como ya era muy tarde, no hubo tiempo más que para una rápida introducción y una charla superflua, antes de que todos subieran a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.  
Tsukishima sacó un futón y Kuroo se lo sacó de las manos. – Guárdalo, sabes que no lo necesitaremos – dijo, un poco en broma, un poco en serio. Tsukishima se sonrojó, pero volvió a tomar la colcha para extenderla en el piso, al lado de su cama.  
– ¿Y qué le diré a mi madre si te ve durmiendo conmigo? No seas idiota. Además, la cama es muy pequeña para ambos.  
– Mmm… – Kuroo lo abrazó por la espalda, y besó su cuello – A veces, me duele que seas tan frío…  
El más joven se detuvo en seco. No esperaba oír esas palabras de Kuroo. No le gustaba nada, aunque sabía que era cierto. Sabía cómo era y cómo lo veía la gente a su alrededor, pero que Kuroo no pudiera ver más allá de su actitud…  
– … Pero luego recuerdo que estás muerto por mí y se me pasa… – agregó Tetsurou, con un tono juguetón.  
Apretó los dientes, guardando silencio unos segundos. Sabía que esa no había sido una broma, al menos, no del todo. Pero ese no era el momento… No era el lugar. No podían tener esa conversación cuando Kuroo acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Además, había tanto que le molestaba a Tsukishima. Volvía a sentirse inquieto, con una bola de ansiedad revolviendo su estómago. Tenía que hablar, discutir lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero su garganta se cerraba cada vez que se proponía hablar.  
– ... eres un masoquista… – murmuró Tsukki y se liberó del abrazo del Kuroo, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, este lo estiró del brazo para luego tomar su rostro y besarlo.  
Un beso suave y cálido, la dulce presión de dos pares de labios que ya se echaban de menos. Kuroo movió suavemente los labios sobre los de Tsukki y el rubio respondió con la misma suavidad y calma, aunque por dentro estuviera hecho un caos. Sus manos sí eran más sinceras y se aferraron a Kuroo. Se acercó más él, mientras se perdía en el beso y finalmente, ya tenía sus brazos alrededor del mayor, mientras Kuroo tenía una mano en la mejilla de Tsukishima, guiando el beso y otra entre sus cortos cabellos rubios.  
– Te extrañé… – murmuró Kuroo sobre los labios de Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima se estremeció y se aferró más a Kuroo, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Kuroo. No estaba cómodo con nada de lo que sentía y esperaba del mayor, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño con su indiferencia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Además, todas esas preguntas y dudas sobre su situación, Tsukishima se sentía un tanto abrumado. Kuroo lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo un largo rato, ambos solo disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor del otro, sin buscar más. Tsukishima suspiró y se relajó por unos segundos. Ya habría tiempo mañana de hablar sobre todo aquello que lo molestaba.  
– Yo también… - admitió bajito, casi como para que Kuroo no lo escuchara y se separó – pero igual dormirás en el piso – le aseguró.  
Se metió en su cama y le dio la espalda, ignorando los quejidos de Kuroo, pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. No lo diría en voz alta, pero le encantaba tenerlo cerca.  
…  
El desayuno fue un infierno para Tsukishima, pero Kuroo lo pasaba bien, hablando con sus padres sobre el equipo, sobre los nuevos jugadores y sobre la ficticia práctica conjunta. Tenía que admitir que el mayor mentía con una naturalidad que daba miedo. Les dio unos cuantos minutos mientras preparaba sus cosas para el entrenamiento y luego fue a buscar a Kuroo para salir.  
\- Vamos, que se nos hará tarde – lo llamó desde la puerta de la cocina.  
Sus padres se veían honestamente algo decepcionados de tener que despedirse del adolescente, pero los dejaron ir sin problemas. Cuando al fin salieron de la casa y estuvieron solos, Tsukishima lanzó un suspiro. La calle estaba vacía y lo agradecía, porque realmente, necesitaba un tiempo de paz, por no decir más tiempo a solas con Kuroo. Al fin, había reunido el coraje de hacer preguntas pero necesitaba estar a solas con el mayor.  
– ¿Y bien? ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Kuroo, empujándolo suavemente con el hombro para llamar su atención.  
– … Podríamos ir al gimnasio, ya que tenemos el equipo…  
– No me lo creo. ¿Quieres practicar? – el asombro de Kuroo le parecía exagerado y algo ofensivo.  
Tsukishima hizo un puchero. Le daba pena, pero quería practicar más sus bloqueos y Kuroo era un experto en ellos. – Si no quieres, genial. Dejaré tus cosas en la vereda para cuando vuelvas – fue la respuesta de Tsukishima y Kuroo lanzó una carcajada.  
– ¿Me echarás a la calle? – preguntó Kuroo, y tomó la mano de Tsukishima, entrelazando sus dedos como si nada.  
El rubio se escandalizó enseguida y miró a su alrededor, buscando gente que pudiera verlos, pero las calles seguían vacías. Tembló un poco y cerró los ojos, para luego apretar la mano del otro. Se sentía tan estúpido por tener miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. – Claro que no, no seas estúpido… - musitó, con la voz entrecortada.  
Kuroo lo miró de reojo, estudiando su reacción y decidió solo dejar pasar el tema y esperar con paciencia al otro. A veces, era cierto. Le dolía lo cerrado y seco que podía llegar a ser el rubio, pero en momentos como ese, sabía que tenía que estar ahí. Momentos como ese le hacían ver que Tsukki era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.  
\- Entonces, te mudarás a Miyagi… - comenzó Tsukki con la conversación.  
Estaban a unos cuantos metros del gimnasio ya y Tsukki se pateó mentalmente por soltar eso en un lugar tan inconveniente. ¿Qué tal si el par de idiotas enamorados estaba en el gimnasio? ¿Cómo podría tener una conversación seria con el mayor si esos dos estaban discutiendo?  
– Sí – respondió Kuroo directamente, y Tsukishima se sorprendió. Usualmente, el mayor haría alguna broma sobre su súbito interés en su vida – Necesito un cambio de escenario, ¿sabes? Además… – se acercó más a él y le besó la mejilla – Así estaré más cerca de ti.  
– Basta – lo detuvo, empujándolo un poco, pero sin soltar su mano – Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo – se volteó para verlo a los ojos y pudo ver como el rostro de Kuroo tomaba una expresión indescifrable para él.  
– No – dijo Kuroo y lo tomó de los hombros.  
Observó a su alrededor. Ya estaban en el patio del colegio, y el gimnasio se veía en el fondo. Miró un poco más y encontró los baños. Antes de que Tsukki pudiera quejarse, Kuroo ya lo estaba arrastrando hacía allí, en busca de un poco de privacidad. Cuando se encerraron en el cubículo, Tsukishima le lanzó una mirada, regañándole su actitud.  
– ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, soltándose de su agarre de golpe. No le gustaba nada la forma en que el mayor lo estaba tratando.  
Kuroo no contestó. Lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó, tomándolo desprevenido. Pero apenas la sorpresa pasó, Tsukki se enfadó y lo separó. - ¡No, te dije que quiero hablar! – le gritó, pero Kuroo lo ignoró y volvió a besarlo a la fuerza, metiendo una rodilla entre las piernas del otro. Tsukishima ya no solo estaba enfadado, sino algo asustado. Volvió a separarlo, teniendo que usar algo de fuerza, y Kuroo luchaba por seguir cerca.  
– ¡Kuroo, basta! – su voz salió más afectada de lo que esperaba, pero surtió efecto.  
Kuroo se detuvo entonces y se alejó. Ambos respiraban muy agitadamente. Kuroo se llevó una mano al pelo. Se veía alterado, pero no tanto como Tsukishima. Él no entendía que diablos había pasado. Él solo quería conversar y entender más a Kuroo. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que hace la gente que está en pareja? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que tenía con Kuroo? De repente, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.  
– ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – volvió a preguntar Tsukishima y antes de que algo más pasara, salió del baño a toda velocidad.  
Kuroo se quedó allí, sintiéndose sucio y estúpido. Todo porque no podía ser solo un poco más sincero…  
…  
Levantarse temprano los fines de semana era la parte más difícil. Ese sábado, como todos los demás, sintió ganas de rendirse y simplemente quedarse en casa y disfrutar de su tiempo libre, pero Yamaguchi sabía que eso no lo llevaría a nada. Con solo pensar en la impotencia que sintió en aquel primer partido oficial que le tocó jugar, no poder hacer nada, a pesar de estar ahí. No volvería a pasar por eso. Sabía que no era tan bueno, y por eso debía esforzarse el doble. Se levantó, entonces, casi de un salto, y comenzó a prepararse.  
Su madre ya se sabía la rutina y tenía preparado el desayuno en la cocina, feliz de que su hijo fuera tan apasionado con algo más que el apático amigo que tenía. Yamaguchi bajó y saludó como todos los días y se sentó a comer con algo de calma. Vio las pastillas preparadas al lado de su plato de huevos. Oh, los supresores. Casi los había olvidado. Se detuvo un momento, con el tenedor en el aire. Ya había llegado esa época del mes, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.  
Yamaguchi aún no estaba del todo en paz con su naturaleza de omega. Le molestaban las píldoras, los estereotipos, y las palabras de algunos de sus amigos. Tsukishima parecía olvidar a menudo que él era un omega y se le escapaba comentarios que de repente lo molestaban. Pero su personalidad retraída lo hacía callar y jamás se lo había reclamado. Qué reclamar si el mismo Yamaguchi se sentía de lo peor cada vez que olvidaba sus pastillas y sus hormonas le daban una leve pero contundente prueba de lo que sería un celo descontrolado.  
Solo una vez había entrado en celo, sin pastillas que lo controlara y esos fueron los días más traumáticos de su vida. Podía sentir como cada alfa con quien se cruzaba estaba a un paso de saltarle encima y, muy para su pesar, en ese momento, estaba algo ansioso por esa idea. “Justo como un animal”, pensó con pesar, tragando las pastillas. “Justo como dijo Tsukki”. Capaz en su día a día, no estuviera del todo cómodo con su persona, pero el recuerdo de quién era en esos días, sinceramente, le asqueaba.  
Pero eso era tema para otro día. Terminó su desayuno y salió de casa, rumbo a la tienda del señor Shimada, a practicar como siempre. Quería llegar bien temprano y ayudar un poco en la tienda. Shimada no se lo pedía, pero sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagarle el tiempo invertido en entrenarlo. Yamaguchi estaba muy agradecido con el mayor, con su dedicación y cada palabra que decía para tratar de levantarle la confianza.  
Corrió a la tienda, aprovechando para hacer un pequeño calentamiento, pero, antes de llegar y presentarse, se detuvo para componerse. Yamaguchi había crecido mucho en ese último año, tenía una confianza que antes no mostraba ni señas y mucho se lo debía a Shimada. Pero, últimamente, en esos fines de semana en los que sabía que estaría solo con el mayor, volvía a ponerse nervioso. Se volvía muy consciente de cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo, su cabello, sus pecas, sus ojos. Como hablaba y como se movía. A veces, se comportaba como un idiota, solo por querer impresionarlo, y eso le daba tanta pena.  
Yamaguchi trataba de calmar su respiración, cuando una palmada vigorosa a la espalda y una voz llena de energía lo tomó por sorpresa.  
– ¡Hey, Tadashi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, entra – y hablando del diablo, ese era Shimada Makoto, llegando a la tienda con un par de cajas.  
El corazón de Yamaguchi dio un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa. Era demasiado temprano para ese tipo de cosas y no estaba nada preparada.  
– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – rio Shimada, para ocultar un pequeño dejo de preocupación.  
– ¡N-no! – saltó Yamaguchi – Solo pensaba… – corrió para ayudarlo y tomó una de las cajas que llevaba.  
– Jo, que sorpresa – picó el mayor – pero no te distraigas mucho en medio de la calle, que podrían llevarte y qué haría yo sin mi adorable alumno – siguió bromeando.  
Yamaguchi se sonrojó. Esa también era una nueva manía, la de sonrojarse cada vez que recibía aunque sea un ápice de elogios del mayor. Hacía lo mejor que podía para ocultarlo, y al parecer funcionaba, porque Shimada aún no lo había notado.  
Hicieron la misma rutina de todos los días. Shimada abría la tienda y Yamaguchi lo ayudaba en lo que podía. Cuando no había clientes, iban al patio a entrenar. A veces, llegaban hasta el mediodía, otras, se tomaban todo el día. Ese día, Yamaguchi estaba muy metido en la tarea de perfeccionar su nueva forma, así que el tiempo se le pasó volando. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento cuando Shimada lo llamó para el almuerzo.  
Durante la comida, comenzaron a hablar un poco sobre su semana y a Yamaguchi se le escapó el tema de sus pastillas y los casuales comentarios de Tsukishima.  
– No es que me moleste demasiado, es decir, yo también pienso que soy patético… – comenzó, pero Shimada lo detuvo.  
– No, no eres patético. Ser omega es parte de tu naturaleza, tanto como tener el pelo rubio o negro. No debes permitir que nadie te haga sentir menos por lo que eres – le tomó del hombro para tener su completa atención y hacerle llegar su punto – Eres un joven maravilloso, amable y más trabajador que ninguno. No eres menos que nadie, Tadashi.  
Yamaguchi se encogió de hombro. Sentía su rostro arder y no podía hacer más que desviar la mirada, totalmente abochornado. – No… No es para tanto. Tsukishima es mi amigo, no tenía intenciones de ofenderme.  
– Entonces, con más razón, debes decírselo la próxima vez. Dile que te molesta que hable así de los omega, porque tú eres uno y no te avergüenza. Es tu amigo, y tiene que entenderlo – habló Shimada con convicción.  
Tadashi tragó saliva. La verdad era que le avergonzaba un poco, pero en ese momento, estaba muy sobrecogido por la cercanía de Shimada. La mano en su hombro y las apasionadas palabras de este revolvían las mariposas en su estómago.  
– Escucha… – siguió hablando Shimada y tomó el rostro de Yamaguchi con su otra mano, para evitar que volteara la vista. Su tacto era suave, pero firme a la vez y Yamaguchi abrió los ojos como platos – Eres un gran chico, Tadashi y te mereces muchas cosas. Solo tienes que permitirte el valor para simplemente tomar lo que deseas…  
El rostro de Shimada estaba tan cerca y la atención de Yamaguchi se centraba en cada rasgo. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios… Esa imagen, más las palabras de Shimada, calaron fondo. Capaz, Shimada tenga razón y solo debía lanzarse por todo aquello que deseaba. Y en ese momento, deseaba besar al hombre que tenía en frente e hizo eso mismo.  
Se inclinó un poco y terminó juntando sus labios con los del mayor. Había tomado a Shimada por sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer y, por unos gloriosos segundos para Yamaguchi, no había más que el contacto entre sus pares de labios. Yamaguchi podía sentir el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, pero no le importaba. Solo por esos segundos, nada más importaba. Al fin, se separaron y Shimada habló.  
– Yamaguchi… – sostuvo al menor por ambos hombros, para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco del menor. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos – No…  
Y con solo esa palabra, Yamaguchi sintió su mundo derrumbarse como los pedazos de un espejo roto.


	4. Chapter IV or moar drama just for the lulz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima y Kuroo no saben lo que les espera. Kageyama y Hinata lo sueltan todo (?)

Ya atardecía cuando Kuroo volvió a la casa de Tsukishima. Casi no lo hizo, no tenía el valor para confrontarlo después de lo que había pasado, pero estaba en una ciudad desconocida, y todas sus cosas estaban con él. Vaciló un poco frente a la casa, pero al fin, se decidió a tocar el timbre. Rogaba para que la madre o el padre de Tsukishima abrieran la puerta, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. El rubio le abrió y lo dejó pasar sin decir palabra. Tsukishima se veía tenso, mucho más que de costumbre y eso le pesaba tanto a Kuroo. Él era el responsable de ese incómodo ambiente entre ellos.  
\- Mis padres están en la cocina – le informó y Kuroo estaba a punto de anunciar que iría a hablar con ellos, pero Tsukishima le interrumpió – No ahora, tenemos que hablar. Solo sube a mi cuarto.  
Sus palabras sonaban a orden y pocas veces había visto al rubio tan serio. Kuroo solo asintió y obedeció de inmediato. Esperaba ver sus cosas todas juntas, preparadas para tirarlo a la calle sin remordimientos, pero lo encontró todo tal y como lo habían dejado, solo un poco más arreglado. Sintió un reservado alivio y se sentó al escritorio, a esperarlo.  
Tsukishima entró a la habitación unos minutos después, rehuyendo su mirada. Kuroo podía sentir lo perdido que se sentía. El menor quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían y, aunque Kuroo no tenía ni idea de lo que Tsukishima querría decir, por lo menos quería tomar responsabilidades por el daño que había causado.  
\- Lo siento – se adelantó el mayor, sintiéndose a la vez, tan maduro y tan pequeño – Lo de esta mañana, fui un estúpido. Yo… lo siento.  
Tsukishima acabó de cerrar la puerta. Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Aún no podía entender lo que había pasado. Tenía miles de teorías, pero en todas, él salía herido. - ¿Qué hiciste todo el día? – decidió preguntar, prácticamente cambiando el tema.  
Kuroo no entendía la pregunta. Frunció el ceño, tratando de leer a Tsukishima, pero nada. – Solo recorrí la ciudad… Marqué la casa en el GPS del teléfono y pude encontrar mi camino de vuelta. Vamos, tienes que admitir que soy listo – respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de bromear y sacar alguna respuesta del rubio.  
Pero Tsukishima siguió inmóvil en la puerta. La culpa volvió a clavarse en el corazón de Kuroo al verlo así. Se levantó y caminó a él, muy rápido.  
\- Tsukishima, escúchame… - trató de tomarlo del brazo, pero Tsukishima retrocedió, pegándose contra la pared.  
Esa respuesta de temor ante su tacto, debió anticiparla. El pánico se instauró en Kuroo al verse rechazado de esa forma.  
\- Tsukki, no… - finalmente, agarró su mano, demandando ser escuchado – Lo siento, en verdad, yo… No sé que me pasaba… Por favor, perdóname… - estaba desesperado, trató de besarlo pero el rostro compungido de Tsukki lo detuvo.  
\- ¿Sólo eso buscas de mí? ¿Algo físico? – las palabras salieron de la boca de Tsukki sin que él las pensara. El dolor se oía en ellas, pero solo por mantener un poco de su dignidad, sonrió amargamente – Está bien, si es así, yo…  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – tomó el rostro de Tsukishima entre sus manos. Tsukishima tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer que Kuroo estuviera al borde de las lágrimas – Tsukki… Kei…  
Se miraron unos segundos. Las palabras no dichas pendían entre ellos como una promesa tan tentadora. En ese momento, la resolución de Tsukishima comenzó a flaquear y desvió la vista, pero sostuvo a Kuroo cerca.  
\- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? – se decidió a preguntar, y la sola pregunta lo hizo sentir tan estúpido. Es que se supone que ya sabía la respuesta – Es porque no confías en mi, ¿verdad? – quería decir que él tampoco confiaba en Kuroo del todo, pero le dolía demasiado seguir hablando.  
\- No, Tsukki, no… - pegó sus frentes y respiró profundo. Sabía lo que le costaba a Tsukki ser tan abierto en ese momento, así que decidió ser directo con él – No lo hago a propósito… es que… - lanzó un largo suspiro y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tsukki – Estoy tan cansado. Todo el mundo me habla de mi futuro, mis padres, mis amigos… ¡Incluso Kenma! Estoy harto…  
Tsukishima no dijo nada, y esperó a que el otro continuara. No sabía que más hacer, así que lo abrazó.  
\- Adoro hablar contigo, estar contigo me calma. Tú me tranquilizas y pensé que… - siguió hablando Kuroo – Tengo miedo. Miedo de que empecemos a hablar de estas cosas y yo… pierda lo último de paz que me queda.  
Kuroo terminó de hablar y Tsukishima siguió sin decir nada. Podía comprender un poco lo que Kuroo estaba pasando y quería apoyarlo de alguno forma. Estrechó un poco más sus brazos, abrazándolo con más fuerza. No podía decirle que no estaba contento con esa respuesta. Solo… No podía.  
\- Tetsurou… - le susurró al oído, tratando de calmarlo – Esta bien, entiendo…  
El mayor levantó la cabeza. La sonrisa que iluminada el rostro de Kuroo tomó por sorpresa a Tsukishima. Sentía que su corazón se encogía y estaba tan confundido. Él no se sentía precisamente calmado cuando Kuroo estaba cerca, pero quería estar con él a pesar de todo.  
\- Te amo, Kei – finalmente dijo Kuroo y Tsukishima se sintió del todo desarmado.  
No podía dudar de esas palabras, no cuando Kuroo lo miraba con tanta devoción y lo sujetaba con tanta suavidad. Se sentía feliz. Se lanzó a besarle los labios.  
\- También te amo… - susurró contra sus labios.  
Las palabras pesaron sobre su alma de inmediato. El peso de esos sentimientos y la responsabilidad que conllevaban eran casi demasiado para él. Pero Kuroo lo amaba y él también… Tenía miedo, su pecho era un remolino de ansiedad, pero quería intentarlo. Quería estar con Kuroo.  
…  
El clima estuvo bastante apacible ese domingo. Fue uno de esos días en que no hacía ni demasiado calor, ni demasiado frío, y se respiraba pereza en el ambiente. Hinata, muy contrario a su carácter, se lo había tomado con calma y, recién al atardecer, decidió salir a correr. Sabía que no dormiría a la noche si no hacía un mínimo de ejercicio ese día, y, sinceramente, después de pasarlo sin hacer mucho en casa, sus piernas ya buscaban un poco de movimiento.  
Salió cuando la puesta de sol teñía de un fuerte naranja las calladas calles del barrio. Llevaba ropa deportiva, como siempre, y no llevo nada más que un celular para escuchar música y estar pendiente de la hora. Con los auriculares puestos y la música sonando, se puso en marcha. No tenía una ruta definida para ese día, y se le ocurrió solo dejar que sus piernas lo llevaran a nuevos horizontes.  
Solo corría a su ritmo, disfrutando del ejercicio. Estaba concentrado en la melodía de la música, el ritmo de sus pasos y el de su respiración. Tenía la sensación de cortar el aire con cada paso. Se sentía bastante tranquilo con el escenario y el clima en general. De repente, un aroma bastante conocido lo golpeó de pronto.  
\- Kageyama… - reconoció de inmediato, casi sin querer.  
Le molestaba un poco lo sencillo que le resultaba identificar el aroma de Kageyama entre aquella orquesta de olores. Diablos, ni siquiera la tenue insinuación de un celo en el ambiente le llamaba tanto la atención como Kageyama. ¿Por qué reaccionaba tan fuerte a un alfa? No estaban luchando por un omega, de eso estaba seguro. Ningún omega que conocía despertaba emociones fuertes en él. Ni siquiera ese chico nuevo que entró en celo tan repentinamente durante la práctica. Nada.  
Se detuvo de inmediato. Su primera reacción, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, fue la de perseguir el olor y llegar a Kageyama. Pero eso solo desencadenaría más peleas y no estaba de humor para eso. Pensando racionalmente por una vez en su vida, dio la vuelta y decidió volver. Muy para su mala suerte, Kageyama no estaba siendo muy racional ese día, y apareció frente a él, sudando mares.  
Una brisa un tanto fría pasó y llenó las narices de Hinata con el olor de Kageyama. Hinata inhaló profundo, casi saboreando la sensación. Un extraño impulso llenó su cuerpo. No podía dejar de ver a Kageyama y todo su cuerpo ardía de ganas por lanzarse encima de él y… No lo sabía. No podía comprender lo que esperaba del otro, solo que estaba furioso.  
Por la mirada intensa de Kageyama, podía imaginar que el otro pasaba por una tormenta emocional parecida.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – rugió la voz de Kageyama. Había algo oscuro en su voz y Hinata se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.  
\- Nada que te interese… - respondió, conteniéndose tan bien como podía. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. De inmediato, notó que esa fue una mala idea. Sentía que se hundía en la presencia del pelinegro y no estaba seguro de estar en contra de eso.  
Tomó de sí para caminar con calma al lado de él e irse, así, sin decirle más, porque sabía que se descontrolaría si pasaba un segundo de más con Kageyama, a solas. Le dolía ser así con alguien a quien, de alguna forma rara, podía llamar amigo, pero no le quedaba de otra. En los últimos días, profundizar su rivalidad amistosa se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa.  
Pasó al lado de Kageyama y creyó estar a salvo, pero no contaba con la impetuosidad de Kageyama. El chico lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Todo lo que Hinata estaba conteniendo, explotó de golpe. Se dio vuelta y encaró a Kageyama. Mirándolo a los ojos, con furia casi animal, tomó un puño de su remera. Se veían a los ojos, como desafiándose. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos. Otra brisa fuerte los rodeó y solo tomó un parpadeo de Kageyama, para que Hinata diera el paso y se lanzara a devorar sus labios. Lo sujetaba con fuerza de la remera, estirándolo un poco para que Kageyama se inclinara un poco y así besarlo con más facilidad.  
El beso tomó por sorpresa a Kageyama, pero su instinto fue más fuerte. Terminó respondiendo el beso, con la misma fuerza. Se mordían los labios, sus dientes chocaban. No era una visión muy bonita, y el placer no era tanto, pero la necesidad pura de estar juntos los guiaba y los llevaba a continuar. Hinata llevó a Kageyama contra la pared y Kageyama agarró los cabellos de la nuca de Hinata. Lo estiraba, pero no lo separaba. Lo mantenía allí, a su alcance. Sus cuerpos se iban acercando más, buscando más y más contacto.  
Un trueno en la distancia logró sacarlos del trance por un momento. Notaron que estaban en medio de la calle, a plena vista. Ya el sol se había ocultado y, al parecer, una tormenta se acercaba. En un momento de súbita lucidez, Kageyama habló.  
\- Mi casa está más cerca…  
Hinata apretó los labios. Era una clara invitación y estaba parado justo en la encrucijada. Podría rehusarse, culpar todo eso a un momento de locura pasajero, o aceptar lo que sentía. En otras palabras, podía rendirse.  
Kageyama excusaba sus palabras en la lógica. Estaba a punto de llover, necesitaban refugio… y su casa estaba más cerca. Lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, lo que seguía sucediendo en ese momento… No sabría explicarlo y por el momento, solo ignoraba ese suceso.  
Vio que Hinata dudaba y algo en él se rehusaba a dejarlo escapar. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca y lo guió hasta su casa. Hinata, mordiéndose el labio, finalmente, sucumbió a deseos que no comprendía del todo. Kageyama era un alfa, él era un alfa. Lo que buscaba, la mezcla de sus olores, no lo satisfacía, pero lo necesitaba.  
En la casa, pasaron de saludar a los padres de Kageyama y directamente fueron a la habitación de este. Kageyama cerró la puerta, echándole la llave. No iba a aceptar que estaba esperando algo, pero actuaba como tal. Y Hinata, notando ese pequeño gesto, se sintió algo nervioso. Era la confirmación de que lo iban a hacer.  
Esta vez, fue Kageyama el que se lanzó sobre Hinata, besando sus labios con una pasión acumulada ya de meses. Nuevamente, dientes chocaban y labios eran mordidos. Lenguas se atrevieron a explorar la boca ajena. El beso era un tanto grotesco, muy ingenuo y muy salvaje. Sus cuerpos se pegaron ya sin restricción. Kageyama empujó a Hinata, hasta que este llegó al borde de la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Kageyama lo siguió, cargó su peso sobre el más pequeño, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan cerca…  
Pero aún no era suficiente. Las manos comenzaron a moverse inquietas sobre el cuerpo del otro, estirando la ropa, buscaban más piel desnuda que acariciar. El tacto de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda era como fuego. Kageyama soltó algo como un gruñido y pasó a besar y lamer el cuello de Hinata. Hinata lanzó un gemido cuando sintió una tenue mordida sobre esa piel sensible.  
Las uñas del pelirrojo se clavaron en la piel del más alto y Kageyama gimió. Se irguió y se libró de la remera que llevaba en un movimiento fluido. Hinata, al ver la piel expuesta y sintiendo el golpe de feromonas en el aire, se lanzó a besar el pecho desnudo, con tal fuerza, que Kageyama terminó de espaldas en la cama. Hinata acariciaba y besaba tanta extensión de piel como bien podía. Seguía sin ser suficiente.  
Kageyama tiró la ropa de Hinata y al instante, pegaron sus torsos desnudos. Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de placer al contacto. Todo era tan caliente. La neblina de la pasión los engullía y ellos solo podían dejarse llevar por sus sentidos. Tacto, olor, sabor. Sus dedos buscaban más y más. Las manos se colaron bajo el elástico de los pantalones. Fue Hinata el primero en atreverse a tomar el miembro erecto de Kageyama entre sus dedos. Estaba tan caliente. Con el pulgar, dio círculos por el glande, esparciendo la abundante secreción clara alrededor.  
Kageyama lanzó un quejido lastimero, temblando bajo las atenciones del menor. Hizo su parte e imitó las acciones de Hinata. Este abrió más las piernas y movió las caderas buscando más fricción. Ya no se veían al rostro, pero ambos sabían exactamente qué hacer, solo por seguir sus instintos. Hinata acercó su rostro a la clavícula de Kageyama y lo mordió. Lo mordió con fuerza, como queriendo marcarlo. Kageyama gruñó. Sus instintos le pedían marcar al otro también, pero de forma aún más íntima. Movió una mano a su trasero y amasó los músculos.  
Hinata se detuvo un momento, sobrecogido por la sensación. No le disgustaba, pero su reacción natural era defenderse de ese tipo de toque íntimo. Ambos eran alfas, y el único motivo por el cual un alfa tocaría a otro era para someterlo, para humillarlo. Hinata, de forma consciente, sabía que Kageyama no buscaba tal cosa, pero en ese momento, no podía empezar a pensar, o tendría que cuestionarse que hacía semidesnudo en la cama de Kageyama, con el pene de este entre sus dedos.  
\- N-no… - se quejó Hinata.  
Al principio, Kageyama no escuchó o fingió no hacerlo, pero cuando Hinata comenzó a luchar por separarse, tuvo que detenerse. Rugió frustrado, sacando su mano y la dejó en la espalda baja del menor. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, ambos corazones latían desbocados y erecciones dolorosas manchaban la ropa interior de ambos. Lo deseaban tanto, pero no sabían cómo dar ese paso. Kageyama acercó más sus cuerpos, hasta que, casi por accidente, sus pelvis chocaron. La tenía fricción de ambos penes rozándose, aún por encima de la ropa, volvió a encenderlos.  
Por el momento, esa sería la solución. Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensarlo, ya tenían ambos pantalones bajo, con los miembros al descubierto y en contacto directo. Era demasiado húmedo y demasiado caliente. Una sensación sobrecogedora que casi daba miedo. Con las piernas entrelazadas, movían las caderas, dejando que sus penes se froten entre sí. Era torpe y frenético.  
Entrelazaron sus dedos alrededor de ambos órganos y moviéndose al ritmo que le dictaban sus hormonas, siguieron embistiendo hasta que al fin el orgasmo les llegó, casi al mismo tiempo, para evitar que pelearan luego al respecto.  
Cuando todo acabo, terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro, con los pantalones a medio bajar, sucios con semen y sudados. Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y por un momento, se quedaron en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones haciendo eco en la habitación. El olor acre, a sexo y hormonas inundaba el ambiente. Era el aroma que ambos buscaban. Sabía a gloria, a placer, a victoria… Y a frustración. Eran olores que no se mezclaban, marcas que no podían dejar.  
Y envueltos en la agridulce tranquilidad post coito, la tormenta comenzó a caer, como prediciendo que aquello solo estaba comenzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y TODOS LOS KUDOS <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algún comentario o idea? ¿Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a mejorar?


End file.
